


Keep my number

by Jecari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Stiles and Derek are strangers, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : "i’m scared to walk home in the dark and its really late so i called a random number and got you au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep my number

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I thought I posted it here when I posted it on tumblr but apparently I didn't so here it is ! Hope you like it :)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Hello?’

The voice that answers the phone is deep and sleepy on the end of the line, still a little gruff with lack of use. 

Stiles knows how stupid this is. It’s 4am, and he’s walking home from some dumb party Scott dragged him too because Allison was there. 

Usually Stiles doesn’t mind the dark, but tonight feels different. He’s felt uncomfortable and vulnerable ever since he left the party. The feeling is strange; like someone’s watching him from afar. So obviously he panics when he hears a noise behind him. And obviously panic is messing with his head, because now he’s on the phone with a random stranger. In his defence, he tried to call Scott first, but his phone went straight to voicemail.

'Hello?’ the voice says again, and Stiles feels so stupid that he thinks about hanging up. 'If this is a joke it isn’t funny!' 

Damn the guy’s voice sounds so hot when he shouts…

Stiles looks at his watch and yeah, he would be angry too if someone woke him up at 4am. There’s a huff on the end of the line before the voice says, ’Fine, I’m hanging up.’

He thinks about letting the guy do it but then there’s another noise, and Stiles jumps, almost dropping his phone.

'No please! Don’t hang up!’  
'Who is this?’ the voice asks, more confused than angry.  
'Errm… I know this is going to sound weird but…Errm…’

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. How are you supposed to explain to someone that you didn’t really mean to call them? This is definitely the weirdest thing Stiles has ever done. Even he is speechless in front of his stupidity.

'But?’ the guy presses him.  
Stiles breathes heavily to give him some courage, then replies, 'But you don’t know me. I… my name is Stiles and…’  
'Stiles? That’s your real name?' 

Even if he’s used to that question, Stiles smiles. At least the guy didn’t hang up. 

 

'No, it’s just a nickname,’ he laughs, 'but trust me, my real name is worse.

'And why are you calling me, Stiles?'God his name never sounded so hot..

'I.. It’s pretty late and… It’s dark and… I think someone is following me.’  
'Then you should have called the police, not me.'   
'Ha… yeah err… no.' 

The guy sighs down the phone and Stiles can practically feel him rolling his eyes, 'If someone is following you, you should call them now.’  
'I’m not even sure that someone is following me,’ Stiles says, glancing around him one more time. 'and I’m not technically supposed to be outside…’

'You’re not supposed to be outside? What are you? A fugitive? A criminal under house arrest?’  
'Worse…’ Stiles smirks. 'I’m the Sheriff’s son.’  
'Oh.’

There’s a silence after that during which Stiles just listens to the guy’s breath. Usually he always has something to say, but this time it’s different. Mainly because he’s somehow intimidated by the guy’s voice, but also kinda turned on. It’s weird. He tries not to think about it. 

'Are you still there?’ he asks quietly, mostly to distract himself.  
'Yes… What’s wrong?’  
'Nothing… it’s just… I’m sorry I woke you up.’  
'Don’t be,’ the guys says gruffly, voice slightly masked by what sounds like rustling bed sheets. 'you called 3 minutes before my alarm goes off anyway.’  
'But it’s only 4am and it’s Saturday!’  
'I own a bakery,’ he explains, 'I have to bake some things, and Saturday’s the busiest day.  
'Oh…’ Stiles says, voice suddenly small. 'Do you want me to let you get ready? I mean… I’m almost home.’  
'No it’s okay, I don’t want you to be kidnapped or murdered,’ the guy jokes. Stiles bursts out laughing.  
'It’s not funny!’  
'Yes it is. You’re talking with a stranger on the phone because you’re afraid of the dark. You have some serious issues, you know that?’  
'You’re talking with a stranger just because he called you, and I’m the one with issues?'   
'Yeah, you’re right… I’m hanging up. Goodbye Stiles, be safe.’  
'Don’t please! This street is so fucking dark!’

The stranger laughs, but doesn’t hang up. He doesn’t say a word, but Stiles can hear noises in the background that sound suspiciously like a coffee machine. The air suddenly smells like coffee and he realises how much he needs some. Dark and super hot; kind of like the guy’s voice.

'Ha! I can see my house!’ Stiles announces finally. He’s happy for a split second before he realises that he’ll have to hang up. He doesn’t want to analyse why that upsets him so much.

'Awesome,’ the guy yawns. 'I’m glad you made it.’

'Yeah…’ Stiles says. 'I’ll leave you to… whatever you’re doing. Goodbye, err…’

'Derek, my name is Derek.’

'Okay well… goodbye Derek.’

'Goodbye Stiles.’

Even if they say goodbye, neither of them hang up. Neither of them wants to. They both just stay on the phone, silent as Stiles enters in his house.

'You know you’re supposed to hang up once you said goodbye?’ Stiles says eventually, fumbling one-handed with his keys.

'You didn’t hang up either..’

'I know, but…’

'But I have to go to work,’ Derek supplies, voice dropping a little as he says it.

Stiles smiles sadly, even if Derek can’t see it. ’Maybe you should go then.’

'I’m going but… keep my number Stiles.. you know just in case someone follows you again or something.’

'Oh, okay! Yeah, sure.’

Even if Stiles can’t see him, it’s obviously Derek’s smiling when he replies, 'Goodnight then.’

'Thanks! Have fun at work!’


End file.
